Unusual Conventions
by Dopey-The Dopester
Summary: Bella doesnt know what she's gotten into when she meets the mysterious Mr. Masen at the ball. Will all her hopes go up in flames when she finds out who he really is? Or will she embrace his unusual conventions?


**(No i dont own Twilight! but I love to play around) Enjoy**

_ She was beautiful. Too good for the likes of me, but i couldn't resist. I had to know._

I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up-my body on full alert. I knew this was not where I was supposed to be. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to leave. Something- call it fate if you must- told me I needed to stay here and not flee with all my common sense.

Truly it hadn't gotten me that far in life. I was a 21 college graduate with no job prospects other than working for my best friend's sister. It was something to pay the bills but made me feel like my degree would be nothing but a shelf decoration in my ratty apartment. Not to say that Rose was a bad boss or anything but she just wasn't the morning person we all strive to be and came off as a real bitch sometimes. Which is part of the reason I'm here in the first place. In her true Miranda Priestly fashion- Rose just had to have her secretary at the event of the year. Stating she couldn't simply go stag and I had to show up and help her network the Halloween Ball.

Now you would think she would have asked me to ride with her if she had such an aversion to going alone, but no. She had to make her grand entrance as the always stunning, fashion-forward, independent bitch she truly was in the public eye. And I had no doubt tomorrow every gossip and fashion mag would have her sporting whatever designer she wore tonight.

I sigh once again looking around. The ballroom was setup like some kind of grand fairytale. For a second it felt like I was at Cinderella's ball. Any minute now she would be running towards the large wooden doors, down the long pretentious hallway that led to the stone steps in the front. No doubt she would have that pumpkin carriage waiting for her to hop right in before the last stroke of twelve.

I checked my phone for the time seeing that is was only 11:45. Sighing out loud while trying to keep my hand away from my hair that Ang helped me with. I knew I wasn't much to look at but with this dress given by my wonderful boss-insert your own brand of sarcasm- had been made to fit my body. The dress had intricate designs all over the bodice and bottom. The metallic red-orange color was one of a kind in this crowd of royal purples and blues. There were even some bright reds in there. I was sure one of them had to be Rose. But which one?

That feeling came again. Someone was watching me. I hoped it wasn't Rose or else my life was over. She would glare at me for being late and not finding her immediately in this large crowd of the rich and fabulous. I turned quickly hoping to catch the culprit in the act. My eyes met the greenest pair of eyes I've ever seen. They sucked me in, leaving me breathless. I blinked and shook my head a bit before looking back. This time I took it all in. He was tall, 6'2 maybe taller. The tuxedo outlined his body perfectly. He was muscular but not overly so. It was something about his smile that let me know. He was dangerous. The kind of boy my father would have a field day with looking him up in the police database.

He was walking over to me. I stood frozen in place. This man, no! This demi-god was walking towards me. The smile looking more and more like the cat that caught the canary. And it just so happens that I'm the caged bird. Tweet tweet. His walk was full of confidence. He had a goal and he knew he would achieve it with no interruptions. The air was thick as he approached me.

Before I knew it he was infront of me. His smile turned down right sinful as he stared down at me. "Are you lost?" His voice flooded my mind and I stepped back. Shaking my head I replied "Excuse me?"

As if it was possible he became more handsome in an instant giving me a deep chuckle before stepping back into me. "I asked if you were lost. Who do you belong to little one?"

Wait what?!


End file.
